Gourmandise et caprice de ma part, des OS
by Mimi-Cornichons
Summary: Recueil de OS de ma plume, avec des différents personnages et histoires à chaque chapitres. Enjoy.
1. Joyeux anniversaire

**Un One shoot. J'en ferai d'autres dans les prochains chapitres. Chaque chapitre une histoire. Joyeuse, triste, je verrai. See you. **

C'est le premier anniversaire que je fête. Le premier. Ca doit vous paraître étrange car c'est l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans. 18 ans de légende si je puis dire. A 1 an tout le monde connaissait mon nom, et au prix de la célébrité je perdais de êtres chers. Aujourd'hui autour d'une table avec presque tous les gens que j'aime. Oui presque car Ginny et Ron sont en retard. Comme d'habitude.A ma droite il y a Hermione. Elle a fait un effort pour une fois, elle a «essayé» de se faire des anglaises, et elle porte une longue robe verte pomme. Elle ne l'a pas fait que pour me faire plaisir. C'est surtout pour Ron. Après Lavande, Ron a eu des tas d'aventures. Hermione quant à elle, souffrait dans son coin. Mais il s'est très vite rendu compte qu'il faisait fausse route et s'est vite repris (à force que je le lui répète). Il lui a déclarée sa flamme un soir dans la salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et le feu crépitait tranquillement quand Ron s'ést levé et a crié son amour pour elle.  
Ca faisait 6 mois que ça durait, enfaîte ça faisait 6 mois aujourd'hui. Jour important pour moi, et pour eux.  
A ma gauche, j'avais convié madame Weasley à s'y asseoir. Elle avait été pour moi depuis mes 11 ans comme une mère de substitution. Que je lui demande de se placer ici lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je lui devait bien ça après tout.  
Auprès d'elle, se trouvait, Monsieur Weasley. Homme considérable aussi pour moi. Puis venait, Georges et Fred, Charlie, Billy, Fleur Percy (réconcilié depuis peu avec tous). Ma famille en quelques sortes. Et bien entendu, j'avais tenu à inviter mes quelques amis. Hermione donc et aussi Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean. Je m'étais rendu compte que les dernières années passées n'auraient pas été les même sans eux. Dean et Luna ne s'étaient pas assis à côté car ils avaient un temps eu une relation «bizarre». A moi ce couple me plaisait, et le fait qu'ils s'évitent comme ça aussi. Je trouve ça mignon. Mon dieu, je viens d'utiliser un mot d'Hermione. Non, non, je trouve 'agréable à voir.  
Et un qui prenait le plus de place, Hagrid. Qui prend d'ailleurs une énorme place dans mon cœur aussi.  
Lupin, Tonk, Maugrey, Mcgonagall étaient présent ici. Que des gens que j'apprécie ou que j'aime profondément. J'aurais aimé que d'autres personnes soient là en ce jour. James. Lily. Sirius. Dumbledore. Cédric Diggory. Est-ce que tous les gens que j'aime sont menés à mourir ? Est-ce que tous les gens présents ici souriant et discutant, allaient mourir par ma faute ? Je m'attribuais la faute de la mort de 3 d'entres eux, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire…

-Ca va Harry ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Remarque Hermione en posant sa main sur la mienne.

-Oui oui ça va. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

-J'ai si hâte que Ron arrive. Grand bêta qu'il est il a du se perdre avec sa sœur en allant chercher le dessert. Il voulait absolument que tu aies un gâteau avec écrit «On t'aime». Me dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je souris. Je le savais, je les avais entendu se disputer. Ron qui voulait qu'il y ait ces inscriptions en rose crème et Hermione qui trouvait cette idée stupide en répétant que je le savais qu'ils m'aimaient. 'Non pas que je n'aime pas Harry tu le sais très bien. Mais ça fait gamin, c'est cclp' 'cclp ?' 'cul cul la praline' Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Je souris pour moi même. Sans ces deux là alors, il se serait bien ennuyée, et il serait peut-être déjà mort. L'année dernière Ron nous avait sauvé Hermione et moi d'un Lucius Malfoy très retourné. Grâce à un Wingardium Leviosa très bien utilisé. Souvenir… Toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il se passe, toujours prêt à me lancer un polochon sur la tête, à rire. (tss cclp) Ron mon meilleur ami, pour toujours…

A ce moment, Ginny entra dans la pièce, sa robe déchirée de la terre sur les joues. Elle pleurait.  
-Ron, ron… ron est mort.

**End**


	2. Seule ou presque

**Voilà un nouveau OS, un peu plus joyeux que le premier . En espérant qu'il vous plaira... **

J'étais assise dans mon dortoir, un livre à la main, toute seule. Harry était sorti à Près au Lard avec Dean et Seamus, et Ron était avec Lavande, en train de faire … Dieu seul le sait.  
Et moi seule à lire ! C'est affligeant n'est-ce pas ? La pauvre Miss-je-sais-tout contrainte à rester seule, tout le temps. Harry m'avait un peu laissée tomber, c'est vrai. Il préférait passer son temps avec les deux garçons, parlant Quidditch.  
Et moi je parlais à qui ? A mon chat. Certes intelligent, mais qui ne me répondait qu'avec des ronronnements. Ron ne me manquait pas, ou plus. Je ne nourrissais plus de sentiments amoureux envers lui. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'avais aucun sentiment envers lui en ce moment. Ni amicaux ni amoureux.  
Mais Harry c'était différent.  
Je me décidai à sortir de ce dortoir qui sentait le renfermé et d'aller me promener dans le parc. Il fait beau, c'est les vacances d'Avril. Je ne croisa dans les couloirs que Neville qui me fit un simple sourire. Lui aussi était seul, mais il était habitué je présume. Peut-être que j'allais m'habituer aussi et que Harry ne me manquerait plus. C'est comme les animaux au zoo, on dit qu'ils s'habituent… En cage voilà où on allait mettre la pauvre Hermione Granger, perfect préfète, bonne élève mais SEULE !

Je m'assis contre un arbre. Certains élèves étaient descendus aussi. Ils s'amusaient dans le lac, ou bien roupillaient dans l'herbe. Ils étaient tous avec leurs amis… Je sentis une personne s'asseoir à côté de moi, Luna.

- Hey. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute seule à ce que je vois. Ca doit être parce qu'il y a un Nolimpa qui vole autour de toi, je l'ai senti. Me dit-elle sérieusement.  
-Ah ouai, et tu vas me dire ce que c'est un Nolimpa peut-être ?

-Oui. Un Nolimpa est une petite bête qui vole autour des gens quand ils sont tristes et antipathique, et bourru et insupportable et malfaisant et malheureux…

Stop stop stop ! Quitte à être seule, autant être vraiment seule et pas avec une fille qui dit que je suis bourrue… ce qui est totalement faux évidemment.

-Luna tu devrais arrêter de dire des choses que tu ne sais. Je m'en vais. Lui dis-je.

Et d'un air théâtral je me leva et longea la forêt interdite. Un petit vent s'était levé. Mais il faisait toujours bon.  
Je marchais tranquillement lorsque je repérai une chevelure rousse. Ce n'était ni Ginny ni Ron, mais c'était bien Georges !  
Tout seul, par terre se tenant la tête entre les mains.  
Je m'assis près de lui sans rien dire. Je regardais les feuilles voleter au sol, c'était beau.

-Fred me laisse de plus en plus tomber… entendis-je à mes côtés.

-De même pour Harry…. Lui répondis-je.

-Il préfère traîner avec Lee plutôt qu'avec moi, et vu que je me suis engueulé avec Lee…

-Il préfère traîner avec Dean et Seamus et je me vois mal m'incruster gentiment…

Georges tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. D'un sourire qui laisse rêveur, un sourire avec des milliers de significations. -Nous sommes seuls ensemble… murmura-t-il en regardant au loin. Je souris, seuls ensemble… ça m'allait mieux que d'être seule avec Luna et son Nolimpa de malheur…

-Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai mauvais caractère et que c'est pour ça que les gens ne viennent pas vers moi ? Demandais-je à Georges, fronçant les sourcils.

Il retourna la tête vers moi, l'air vraiment surpris et grave.

-M'enfin Hermione, crois-tu que je serai toujours à côté de toi à cet instant si tu avais mauvais caractère ? Je fuis les gens aux caractères de cochon… je me fuis moi-même enfaîte. Répondit Georges.

-Tu n'as pas du tout mauvais caractère Georges ! Toi et ton frère êtes des gens drôles et attachants. Répliquai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Je suis drôle quand je suis avec mon frère. Mais là je suis jaloux, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse !! Lui coupais-je.

Georges rigola. Il me poussa du coude.

-On ne va pas rester ici à savoir qui a la plus mauvais caractère ou qui est le plus jaloux. Commenta-t-il.

Il se leva et me tendit sa main. Je l'acceptai en rougissant.

-Sérieusement, peut-être pas toi, mais moi je suis jaloux. Quand je vois Fred rigoler aux blagues de Lee et après me dire que je devrais cesser de faire la tête c'est pire. Je trouve ça dingue d'être jaloux des amis de ses amis. Enfin là de mon frère, mais mon frère est mon meilleur ami. Raconta-t-il en serrant plus fort ma main. Nous continuions à marcher dans le léger vent.

-Tu sais, je pourrai te dire que si c'est ton ami il reviendra forcément, mais là c'est aussi ton frère. Il avait peut-être besoin d'un petit break et il reviendra forcément. Lui affirmais-je en lui souriant.

Harry s'approchait de nous une poche à la main.

-Hey. Nous dit-il en souriant. Je peux te parler 5 minutes Hermione ?

-Bien sur. Je souris en laissant Georges pour lui dire de rester pas loin.

On s'éloigna de quelques pas. Harry me regarda gravement.

-Je t'ai achetée une plume en sucre… me dit il en indiquant sa poche.

-C'est gentil… répondis-je en détournant les yeux.

-Ecoute Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour toi ces derniers temps. Commença Harry.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en été rendu compte enfaîte…

-Merci, dit-il en souriant, et je sais que ce n'est pas avec une plume en sucre que ça va s'arranger hein. Mais je voulais te dire que tu es ma meilleure amie et que j'adorerai passer plus de temps avec toi. Expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardais maintenant droit dans ses grands yeux verts.

-J'ai été bête moi aussi, jalouse de tes nouveaux amis. Avec moi tu ne peux pas parler de Quidditch ou de trucs de garçons. Dis-je en pianotant des doigts sur mon pantalon.

-Non j'ai été le plus bête de ne plus penser à toi. Badina Harry.

Tout en souriant il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux bien de la plume en sucre quand même. Dis-je en riant.

On retourna auprès d'un Georges souriant.

-J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. Dit-il en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Harry nous regardait l'air ahuri.

-Tu sais j'aime bien les garçons jaloux avec un caractère de chien. Dis-je en entendant mon nouveau compagnon pouffer.

**Un Hermy/Georges c'ets étrange hein. Une première pour moi. On voit plus des Hermy/Fred.**

** On se revoit bientôt. Reviews :)  
**


	3. Pour tes yeux verts

**Encore un nouveau Os, que l'on met sous la langue pour laisser fondre...**

J'adore vivre, depuis ce matin.

Ce matin, alors que j'allai en cours de métamorphose avec mes imbéciles d'amis, j'ai croisé son regard. Mais j'ai eu peur. Je suis parti en courant. Crabble a hurlé «mais ou tu vas Draco ?»Les élèves étaient surpris. Harry a ri. Il a ri.  
Je m'en voulais à présent d'avoir eu peur. Peur de quoi vous allez me demander. Peur de… de moi. Je crois avoir enfin compris qui je suis. J'aurai préféré ne pas comprendre. J'ai compris, que Draco Malfoy, c'est à dire moi, un garçon de sang pur avec un père stricte allais contre toute logique de la nature. Oui, j'ai compris que je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, et que j'ai envie de sa peau. Peut-être que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte.  
Un beau matin, vous allez en cours comme d'habitude et ça vous saute à la gorge. Comme un lion en cage qui n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines. Ca vous mange à petites bouchées les boyaux du ventre, ça vous compresse le cœur. Ca vous fait mal.  
Arrivant devant les toilettes des garçons, je m'éponge le visage avec une serviette. Je relève la tête, je me recoiffe un peu devant le miroir. Et je retourne en cours. Je toussote et m'excuse auprès de McGonagall. Me voilà entre Crabble et Goyle.  
Des fois je me demande ce que je fiche avec eux. Excepté le fait qu'ils me sont utiles en cas de bagarre, je ne les aime pas. Pas qu'ils soient méchants, mais ils sont bêtes. Alors bon, passe ses journées avec des gens qui ne disent rien… merci hein. McGonagall continue son cours  
Je regarde discrètement vers sa direction. Qu'il est beau. C'est accablant. Il fixe des ses yeux émeraudes le tableau noir. A quoi pensent-t-il ? Il a sa tête posée sur sa main. Ses épais cheveux noirs lui recouvrent le front. Il n'y a que lui et moi dans cette pièce, je ne vois rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que cette perfection. Lui, il aurait plein de choses à me raconter, des blagues à me dire, des chatouilles à me faire. Je souris. Je suis en train de penser en plein cours de métamorphose à Potter me faisant des guilis…  
Tout d'un coup il tourne la tête vers moi. Oups, grillé. Je retourne mon attention vers la vieille chouette qui nous fait cours. Je n'aurai pas du le regarder aussi longtemps, je suis sure que d'autres de la classe m'ont vu le regarder ainsi. Peut-être devrai-je l'insulter à la fin du cours devant tout le monde, pour bien leur faire comprendre que ça ne signifiait rien ? Non je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Maintenant que… je n'arrive pas à le dire.  
A la fin du cours, je me dépêche d'aller dans la Grande salle pour ne pas à avoir à croiser encore son regard. Son si beau regard… Il entre et s'assoit avec Ron et Hermione. Eux aussi sont sans doute intéressants. Bien sur que non ! Hermione a un caractère de m---- et Ron est un simple idiot. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que ferait Harry avec eux si c'était vrai. Je ferai mieux d'arrêter de juger les gens comme ça.

-Ca ne va pas Draco ? Tu veux un peu de choucroute ? Me demanda Goyle.

-Oui avec plaisir. Lui répondis je en souriant.

Enfin bon c'est un début quoi. Après le déjeuner j'avais prévu de faire un tour à la bibliothèque, histoire de bosser un peu. J'y vais seul, un peu marre des autres… Je m'assois à une table vide et commence à feuilleter mon livre de potion. Mince j'ai oublié de prendre le livre de Popkins dans mon dortoir. Je n'ai qu'à aller demander à Madame Pince si elle ne l'a pas. Je me lève en direction de la bibliothécaire.

-Oui ? Me demanda-t-elle l'air un peu pincé je dois dire.

-J'aurai aimé savoir si vous n'aviez pas le livre de Popkins sur les potions.

Demandais-je le plus poliment possible.

-Hum, un autre élève vient de le prendre, je crois que vous avez un devoir dessus, non ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête en me demandant quel élève l'avait pris.

-Demandez le livre à Potter quand il aura fini.

Je me frappa la tête avec ma main. POTTER !!! Encore lui. Je n'n'alla pas oser lui demander le livre, encore moins lui parler, le regarder, le sentir…

Ayant 30centimètres de parchemin à rendre à Rogue, valait mieux que je sois courageux. Je le chercher donc entre les couloirs. Il est là, assis, seul… Je me dirige vers lui, la peur au ventre. Je m'assis à côté de lui.  
Il me regarde l'air surpris.

-Je suis pas là par hasard Potter, la vieille Pince m'a dit que tu avais en ta possession le livre de Popkins. Lui expliquais-je en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Oh, oui. Je pensais que tu en avais un exemplaire non ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Il est trop perspicace, ça m'énerve.

-Oui mais je l'ai oublié. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller le chercher, donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher.

Harry me regarde l'air à la fois embêté et dérangé.

-Si ça ne t'embête pas, on n'a qu'a se le partager. Qu'il me dit le ptit Potty.

-Partager ? Répétais-je bêtement.

Ca ne faisait pas parti de mon vocabulaire.

-Oui tu ramènes tes affaires ici et on bosse ensemble.

Je le regarde l'air soupçonneux. Je m'en vais chercher mes affaires.  
Ce gars est génial, je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire de dessin. Je me rassis près de lui, plus près.  
Il pose le livre entre nous et recommence à lire. Dieu qu'il est beau, je ne cesserai jamais de le dire.

-Tu dois être très généreux, ou alors naïf pour prêter un livre à ton pire ennemi. Commentais-je en prenant des notes du livre.

-Non, gentil je pense. Dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Gentil, oui ça il l'est. Il n'est que ça. Gentil à voir, gentil à regarder, gentil à sentir, gentil à goûter, gentil à toucher. Pendant que mes pensées vagabonder, Harry avait recommencé à prendre des notes.

-Harry… tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on emprunte le livre et qu'on aille ailleurs ? Demandais-je complètement s.t.u.p.i.d.e.m.e.n.t.

Je sentis le rouge me venir aux joues.

-Euh, oui pourquoi pas. Répondit-il surpris.

Je souris. C'était un vrai ange ce gars là. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? On emprunta la livre à Madame Pince qui nous sourit pour une fois.  
Il proposa la salle sur demande.

¤

Me voilà, 18heures, sortant de la salle sur demande, un sourire au lèvre, un livre débile de Popkins.

J'adore vivre, depuis ce matin.

**Désolée d'avoir fait une ellipse narrative, mais je pensais l'histoire mieux ainsi... On se revoit dans 15 jours. (voyage allemagne)**

**Ps : je crois que c'est pour l'instant mon histoire préféré...**

**Ps2 : je l'ai écrite pour mon meilleur ami, gay, qui ne sait pas que je sais... /3**


	4. Why do all good things come to an end ?

**Petit retour (d'Allemagne ) Fic courte et spéciale... **

Pourquoi toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ?  
Pourquoi les amis deviennent amants pour redevenir amis ?  
Je te revois, blottie dans mes bras. Ta peau était chaude, tes cheveux que tu avais pris la peine de boucler retombaient sur tes épaules. Tes épaules, celles que j'aimais tant couvrir de baiser. Tu t'en rappelles je pense, j'espère. Tu m'avais parue si innocente quand tu es venue vers moi. Pour notre première fois. Première fois que ma langue touchait la tienne, première fois que tu me laissais poser mes mains sur ton ventre, première fois que j'avais le droit de t'aimer.  
J'entends encore ta voix si faible et lointaine; me chuchotant de t'aimer toujours et encore plus fort. Encore plus loin, j'aurais aimé que notre histoire aille encore plus loin. Plus qu'un soir, car à présent je vis dans le désespoir. Tu es reparti à ta vie, ta vie de professeur à l'école où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Toi, et moi. Et moi, à ma vie de raté…  
J'aurais tellement aimé continuer à caresser ton dos, t'embrasser dans le cou. J'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui. J'ai passé des années à attendre de te revoir. Te revoir, c'est la seule chose que je voulais. Lorsque le soir, allongé dans l'herbe, je voyais une étoile filante, je souhaité te revoir. Maintenant que je t'ai revue, toi, ma belle, je suis perdu… J'aurai préféré que tu y restes, dans mes bras… Je passe mes journées à toi, j'ai mal mais je souris. Car je repense à ton rire cristallin quand je suis tombé du sommier. A ton demi-sourire quand tu m'as tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever. Oui mais maintenant tu es reparti, et plus personne ne peut m'aider à me relever de toi.  
Pourquoi toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin ?  
Pourquoi tu es partie Hermione ?

Question sans réponse…

**Une histoire sans fin me paraissait sympa, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
